My Little NCIS-Tony Unhinged
by Princess Asuna
Summary: Tony has been working a case for four days straight without sleep and a LOT of coffee and as a result has become slightly..unhinged and has an interesting conversation with Twilight Sparkle. Features a guest appearance from Pinkie Pie


Note: Characters may be OOC, this story is not to be taken seriously, it was just a little humorous thing that popped into my head and I decided to try and write out.. Also let it be known the characters of NCIS and MLP-FiM belong to their respective owners and not to myself.

It was a typical day at NCIS as it's agents milled around each working on whatever cases they were working on. One such agent, agent Antony "Tony" Dinozzo was currently sitting at his desk and nursing a cup of coffee. His usually neat looking brown hair was currently in a bit of a disarray and his usually bright green eyes (I think they are green) seemed dull and he had dark circles around his eyes..

Tony had been awake for four straight days working on a case and has just a few minutes ago finished working on it, stopping for nothing save to refill his coffee mug before resuming. Apparently a couple of Marines had gone missing around the same time a weapons cache had disappeared and he had had to locate them and bring them in for questioning.

"Do you think it ever can just be a simple case of going to the suspects last location finding them there and stolen stuff and simply bringing em in and closing the case?" he asked looking to the chair next to him.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged "Who knows but if it was, I think I would still be more then a little suspicious, for all we know they could be a decoy." she replied leaning back.

Tony nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee "True, unless that's what the real culprit wanted us to think so we would ignore the apparent decoy and run off to look somewhere else while the decoy turned out not to be a decoy"

Twilight blinked owlishly trying to wrap her head around that logic and shook her head "I am not even going to try and decipher that thought Tony She said with a sigh then added "But at least you managed to close this case finally. But really did you have to Shoot that one guy?"

Tony nodded sagely "Yes, yes I did, anybody carrying around THAT is someone you just cannot take chances with, besides I only shot him in the shoulder, he should recover from it just fine" he replied taking another sip of coffee

"By the way, how many cups of coffee have you had today?" Twilight asked looking up at Tony curiously.

"This is I think my seventh or eight cup, I am not really sure exactly" Tony replied with a casual shrug as he took another sip.

"Don't you think you might be overdoing it?" Twilight asked as she ran a hoof through her mane.

"There is no such thing as too much coffee my dear Twilight, it is one of mankind's most perfect creations" he replied with an almost insane grin that made Twilight cringe

"You know your rather starting to scare me right?" Twilight commented

"Sorry about that Twilight, but don't worry as long as I am not doing something like dancing on the tables, we shouldn't have a problem" Tony Replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile over at a desk across from Tony's, Abby Scioto, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee watched and Tony conversed with an empty chair each none to sure if they should approach their currently unhinged teammate.

"You know I saw something just like this on Bones once, A character named Agent Booth was interviewing a suspect, and having a conversation with a cartoon baby at the same time" Abby commented looking to her two friends and co-workers.

Ziva looked to Abby and shook her head "I doubt this is the same thing. Tony's just been up for far too long and really needs some sleep."

McGee nodded "Yeah, but do you want be the one to approach him and tell him his talking to an empty chair?" he asked looking to Ziva and Abby.

Ziva and Abby were about to reply to that when Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the room and over to Tony and whacked him on the back on the head.

"Go home, get some sleep, and stop talking to empty chairs" Gibbs said. Looking at Tony mirthfully

Tony blinked a few times a that then looked back to the chair Twilight Sparkle had been sitting him and shook his head "Uhh right boss, see you tomorrow" he replied before standing up and grabbing his coat and heading for the elevator.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Abby asked looking to Gibbs with concern.

Gibbs simply chuckled and shook his head "With Tony who can say" he said as he ruffled Abby hair.

"I'll go make such he makes it okay, i would hate for something to happen to him on his way home" Abby said smiling as Gibbs ruffled her hair. She then added "Besides my shifts almost over anyways"

Gibbs nodded "Go on get out of here" he said kindly then simply walked off. It was just another day at NCIS.

Meanwhile else where Pinkie Pie giggled as she sat in the morgue watching Ducky working on his latest "guest" The Medical Examiner doing his best to ignore his obvious hallucination "I need a vacation" He commented to no one in particular.

Pinkie just giggled at that and spun around in her seat "Your silly" she chirped

"Correction..I Really REALLY need a vacation, perhaps to the beach, I have two weeks due soon..yes a nice relaxing two weeks at the beach" Ducky said shaking his head then muttered "Or an Asylum, which ever comes first"


End file.
